Sin and hunting for Death
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Dean and Sam are sent on a trip to look for a few ingredients for a spell. A spell to summon Death for a woman called Sin. Who has promised Dean the one thing he wants more than anything. Dean/Castiel eventually. Death/OC.
1. Sin's Tantrum

A/N: First off, Hi! This is my first Supernatural fanfic. But not my first slash fic. I fully intend to make this into a multi-chapter fic, but please be patient. I have a bad habit of dropping my fics randomly and picking them back up later. Ok, so I was watching Season 5 of Supernatural while reading Castiel/Dean and vice versa dirtiness and I noticed in everyone before Season 5 they mention Sam leaving Dean and me being me I was like, so what, Dean loves Sam, but he'll settle for Cas? Keep in mind I haven't seen Seasons 1-4 but I gather that's not what they really mean. So, then I thought why not make a fic about Cas/Dean without Sam angst? Of course then I started thinking about all the different figures from religion that show up and I noticed one missing. One, that perhaps ought to be seven, but I'm making one with seven different personalities. So, Here's the story description.

Description: Dean and Sam have stopped the apocalypse and Sam is back, (and because I have no idea what's happening in Season 6) so is Castiel and Crowley. Crowley drops in to tell the boys about a young woman who is trying to raise one of the four horsemen. Just one little snag, she wants to bring back Death.

Pairings: Dean/Castiel Death/OC

Sin's Tantrum

Listening to: Jen Titus' Oh, Death

Crowley was sure of several things at once when he appeared in the Winchester's current residence. One, someone had indulged in some serious getting off time. Two, It wasn't Sam as he was in a deep sleep on the couch. Three, someone hadn't finished getting off, because of someone else popping in. And lastly, that the one who'd been caught was Dean Winchester, and the one who caught him was his pet angel Castiel.

Both sat awkwardly at the table, Dean kept readjusting his pants under the table and Castiel was just staring at him. Clearly, the two were at a loss to what to do with this situation. "Hey, boys." Crowley crowed, deciding, it'd have to be up to him to fix this. "Having fun?"

"Go away, Demon." Castiel bit off turning his head to stare at Crowley.

"Oh, I'm hurt." Crowley pouted as he sat down in between the two men. While, man and angel, but who cares? "I just came to deliver you a job. A perfectly good job with hardly any risk, and this is what I get?" Crowley whined.

"Yeah, ok, sure. Look, Crowley, No offense, but we can't deal with you right now. We have other things on our plate, right now." Dean growled shooting Crowley a particularly scathing glare.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. You're busy dealing with getting caught by an angel while getting off is a much more important issue than a good-looking sexy young woman who wants to summon one of the four horseman." Crowley replied with a grin. Dean's ears visibly perked at the word sexy, and Castiel's eyes widened at the word horseman.

"What do you mean?" Castiel and Dean asked both giving their attention to Crowley fully now.

"Oh, so we'll just glaze over the whole masturbating thing, eh?" Crowley asked with a smirk. Both men glared at him. Sam snorted in his sleep.

"Ok, so I was passing through this little nowhere town when I happened to notice a few odd things." Crowley offered. "Lots of people were acting strangely and I looked into and I find out this woman is manipulating them into making them act a certain way in order to bring out one of the four horsemen."

"Ok," Dean began slowly frowning at Crowley's rushed explanation. "So, was she successful? Do we need to stop her?" Crowley frowned and pursed his lips. He had to word this just right, or he was going to be knee-deep in a world of despair.

"No, she wasn't successful. No, you don't need to stop her." Crowley answered easily. He glanced sideways at Castiel. Who was simply doing his usual nerdy stare.

"Then what do you need us for?" Castiel asked.

"I need you to help her actually." Crowley didn't have much time between the words leaving his mouth and his body being slammed against the wall by the angel. "Wait!" He yelled before Cas could do any more damage. "It's not what you think! Let me explain, ok?" Crowley asked, Castiel stepped back, but not far enough. Crowley shivered slightly. That angel had punch! "Ok, now look. She just wants to bring one horseman back. It's not to start the apocalypse, again. She just wants to talk to him."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. She wanna talk to Satan, too?" Dean growled angrily already standing up. No one seemed to notice the woman seated on the counter watching them. "Maybe we ought to hand over the antichrist to the demons while we're at it!"

"Dean, we lost him." Cas pointed out in his usual manner.

"Cas, It's sarcasm." Dean growled before turning back to Crowley. Still not noticing the woman watching them from her perch. "Crowley, have you lost it? Bring back one of the horsemen? We pissed them all off. Well, except maybe Death, but I think he at least dislikes me." Dean growled. Crowley winced slightly as he finally recognized the creature seated on the counter. He was in a world of suffering. He already felt the familiar tightening in his chest and lower abdomen. "There's no way we're bringing any of them back."

"Dean, you have to. It has to be you and Sam." Crowley growled, bending over at his waist. The pain was building. Faster than normal. "It's not a request."

"Crowley, don't you have someone waiting for you?" The woman spoke up, making Castiel and Dean both jerk in surprise to stare at her. She was stretched out along the counter perfectly. Her hair was long and wavy and draped in river lets along her long neck and traced down her long pale arms. Her alabaster skin disappeared underneath a strapless blue gown, her hips were wide and beautiful. She was curvy and wavy and just the picture of beauty. Dean stared in shock. She sat up slowly and crossed her impossibly long legs and pointed one blue high heel at Crowley. "You really ought to go see your angel." She warned her lips curling into a smirk. She was even wearing blue lipstick, and two blue cow earrings.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growled already starting to reach for his gun. Which he left on his bed. Dammit. "What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you listening to Crowley? I need your help." The woman purred slowly sliding off the counter. Dean hesitated silently taking in the form in front of him. She was, truthfully, gorgeous and completely fuckable. She was like sex on legs. "And it's really not a request." She purred as she sauntered close to them. Dean heard Crowley make a pitiful whining noise and then he was gone.

"What'd you do to Crowley?" Dean asked glancing at where Crowley had been.

"Nothing. He left. Of his own free will. I just simply encouraged his leaving. Gave him an excuse, really." The woman explained as she leaned casually against their table. Her long locks falling over her bare shoulders once more.

"So, you want us to help you bring one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse back to life? Not gonna happen, lady." Dean growled. "Tell her, Cass." Dean said turning to get back up from Castiel, when he realized Castiel was busy staring holes into the girl. She simply smiled wickedly.

"So, Castiel, You gonna help?" She asked gently tracing one fingernail up his throat, one blue nail tapping his chin. Castiel didn't answer his eyes locked onto her, his whole body shaking as she lifted her thumbnail to brush lightly along his chin. "Oh, my sweet little Castiel. You haven't forgotten me, have you?" She asked. Castiel let out a slow shakey breath. "You'll help me, won't you?" She asked smirking as she looked back at Dean.

"Yes, Sin." Castiel whispered as a slow trail of blood trickled down his nose.

End Chapter 1. Why? Because if I don't it'll be one long chapter story converted into one chapter. So. Take a break. Breath. Check my references. If you already know who and what Sin is, kudos. Yes, that is her name. Yes, she will be explained in the next chapter. And here's a hint. The color she wears tells you what personality she's in. Also her eyes change color, too.


	2. Sin's History

Ok, Next chapter. Special Note about Sin. She is not seducing Crowley or Castiel. She would never. Ok? NEVER. She's actually just sending Crowley away to "his angel" Because when I heard about the Demon Crowley my mind went to Good Omens. Which means I'm referring to Aziraphale. If you caught that, YAY! Anyway, onto the next chapter. EDIT: In Chapter 1 I didn't know about the seven demons from one of the other seasons, so now I'm aware that there are the seven deadly sins, but I'm sticking with Sin, just editing her history. Which hasn't exactly been explained…Well, now you know. I know.

Sin Gets Her Way.

Listening to: Ki-Ki-Kiss me (vid from Youtube I think it's Futuristic Lover)

Castiel sat silently at the table, a tissue shoved in his nose and a woman calmly tutting over him softly. Sam was awake now, but he stood by the counter calmly watching. Dean wanted to beat the blue eyed woman to a pulp. She shouldn't look right next to Castiel. But she did. She fit easily next to him, and it seemed only natural that she was there.

"So, Castiel, you finally remember me?" She asked sweetly petting down his hair.

"Yes." He growled glaring at her.

"You going to help me?" She asked sweetly, finally leaning back. Dean frowned. He didn't like this one bit. Her casual comfort with Cas, it couldn't be good.

"Do I really have an option?" Castiel asked carefully eyeing Sin. It had been so long since anyone had seen here. He could still remember the sight of all those years. Her proud smile as she walked through the onlookers. Her eyes locked straight ahead. Her lover waiting at the end his arms outstretched. He'd always thought that was a moment in his memory that deserved the most respect.

"No, not really. But I thought a nice little yes, from you and your boys here, would be nice." Sin answered easily as she stretched her fingers out in front of her, admiring her nails happily as they began to shift to a soft violet hue, until her eyes snapped up. The color snapped back to blue. "You will say, yes. As will they. You have to. I need this, Castiel." She warned softly.

"Cas, mind filling us in?" Sam asked glancing between the blue woman and their current angel resident. Castiel huffed and glanced sideways at Sin. Sin smirked her eyes shifting to purple.

"Yes, Cas, fill them in." She ordered softly as purple began to slowly drip through her dress dying it, changing it slowly. Castiel looked away to look at the brothers just in time to see their slack jawed reaction. Sin's lipstick, dress, nail color, and her eyes had all turned purple. And her blue cow earrings were now purple horses.

"Dean, Sam. This is Sin." Castiel said softly. "She is the embodiment of all seven deadly sins. She controls all the sins at once. She is sin." Castiel explained wincing at his explanation. Not that it stopped her from preening. "She is called Sin, but she has other names. And she wants your help."

"And if we say no?" Sam asked glaring angrily at her. Sin visibly snapped, her dress suddenly bright red and her nails an angry blood red. Her eyes glowed with red fire and her earrings now adorned with red bears. "What then? You gonna sin us away?"

"No, you say no and I'll mark you for death. And he'll collect you. Either way I get want. You help me summon him the nice way, or I'll have you marked for death." Sin hissed her eyes starting to actually flare as she raised her hand. Castiel coughed catching her attention swiftly.

"We'll help." Castiel said softly. Sin smirked happily her outfit fading back to the blue it was before. "On one condition," The red streaked back through the dress making it striped blue red. Castiel shifted back in his seat keeping his eye on the young woman as her left cow earring turned back to the red bear.

"And that condition would be?" Sin asked sitting back as well as her eyes began to shift between red and blue.

"All I ask is that you not kill any of us." Castiel stated simply. Sin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"As if I would, you guys are my biggest form of entertainment." Sin huffed as she crossed her arms. "Don't worry, Castiel, I promise you and your little humans will make it out alive. I swear on Death himself all three of you will live through bringing Death here. Now, will you help me or not?" Sin growled her dress becoming more red than blue.

"Uh, Hold on. We haven't agreed to anything." Dean growled glaring at Sin. Sin's eyes snapped to Dean and let out a little huff. "Why should we help you bring Death here? What's in it for us, really?" Dean asked crossing his arms. Sam nodded in agreement as he began to make himself a glass of something to drink.

"How about you help bring Death to me and I'll give you what you want, on a silver platter, with a bow." Sin offered easily. "No tricks, no games. Just what you want with no strings attached. As for Sam, well. I don't really need both of you. Just come help me summon Death." Sin said her voice wavering between confidence and need.

"If Sam doesn't go, I don't go. Simple as that." Dean growled glancing sideways at his brother, even as his mind filled with images of getting exactly what he wanted. Sam took a sip of his drink before nodding ever so slightly. "You sure about this, Sam?" He asked trying his best to keep his mind off of what he wanted. Castiel had already caught him with his hands down his pants once today. No need for that to happen again.

"Yeah, we'll do it." Sam answered glancing back at Sin, whose lips were curling slowly into a blue smirk. "But if you pull any tricks, or Death decides to off us-"

"If Death doesn't listen to me and offs you two, you won't really be in any position to punish me for it. Castiel will be the one handling that form of vengeance so forget that sentence." Sin hissed seeming to flash red for a moment. "Now, I need you three to go and collect a few things for me. Then we'll meet back up at Carthage." Sin purred sweetly.

"What is this a bad video game? Why can't you get it?" Dean growled. He wasn't going to do step and fetch for this chick. He wouldn't be errand boy for any one, much less for Sin. Before he could continue berating Sin he felt his back slam against the wall, hard.

"Because I told you to, that's why." Sin hissed slowly standing up from her seat. She was all red now, even her hair was turning red this time. "You're very cocky, for someone whose just human." Sin growled as she slowly stepped up to him. Castiel and Sam were both glued to their spots. Sam in shock, Castiel in mute fury. "What makes you think you have a choice? You've already agreed. And if anyone can make you stick to your deals, it's definitely me." Sin purred raising one perfect red nail to touch the bottom of his chin. "Well, Death and I." She amended.

"Blow me." Dean growled back, he barely got to see Castiel flinch before he felt his head snapped to the side as if he were slapped, even though Sin hadn't touched him.

"Say that again and I won't be able to spare you when Death does come for you." Sin calmly explained. Before Dean could answer she was gone, left with only a small list floating down to the floor.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked as Dean fell forward from the wall.

"Yeah, uh," Dean frowned taking several deep breaths as he regained his breath. Castiel stood up slowly and crossed the room to inspect the damage to the wall. "How did she do that?" Dean asked slowly turning to look himself. His whole back hurt, so that was his excuse for immediately reaching out to lean on Castiel's shoulder. "She didn't even touch me."

"Sin doesn't have to touch you to hurt you." Castiel explained his shoulder tingling pleasantly where Dean was touching him. "It's better actually if she doesn't." Castiel continued. "If Sin touched you, you would be in serious trouble. Death would come and make sure you die slowly and painfully."

"What, so now Death has some sort of Possessive complex of his little sister or something?" Dean asked making Castiel do a double take.

"Little sister? Death doesn't have a sister."

"Then why would he care about Sin?"

"Sin is Death's Lover. He's possessive of her, because she is his." Castiel explained with a frown. "They're not even close to related. Lucky she left before you made that assumption." Dean turned slowly and blinked in surprise at just how close he had leaned onto Castiel.

"So, Wait. Sin is Death's lover?" Dean asked suddenly realizing just how important the woman who had threatened their life is.

Because that's as good a place as any to stop at. Ok, so next chapter is Castiel telling Dean and Sam Sin's story. I've had to edit already once or twice and tweak it here and there. Understand I'm assuming reapers didn't start really collecting(I don't know what it's called again, only seen season 5) until after Noah's ark and that Death sealed himself away after that. So, Review please. Tell me, if I've messed up. Unless it's about the whole "the 7 deadly sins were represented by demons!" Because I've tweaked that and I'm sorry, ok? I've only seen Season 5!


	3. Sin's List

Ok, so I think now's as good a time as any to say, I've written out a good chunk of this story without posting it. Why? Because otherwise I'd never finish it. So I'm trying to upload as much as possible of it as soon as possible and all at once so I won't be like I am with my other fanfics. Yeah, my true fans know what I mean. Also, I may post up a side story, focusing on Death and Sin's relationship and how it came about. Just give me a shout if you want to read more on them, because while Ren and Izzy won't appear in this story, I think Sin and Death's interactions are just as adorable. Not that you'd know that yet…God, my mind is a scary place…

Sin's History

Listening to: Realplayer downloads. That's shiznit's on shuffle.

Cas sighed as both Winchester's turned a critical eye on him. "It's complicated, ok? Sin and Death are together. Isn't that really all you need to know, since you are going to be helping her?"

"No, Cas, it's not. We're calling on Death. We want to know everything. Tell us about this Sin chick." Dean growled as he carefully sat down his whole back stung, but being near Cas made another part of him ache. And he didn't need that going on. Already got caught earlier. Thank God he didn't read Dean's mind.

"Sin is the caretaker and originator of the seven deadly sins. And chick is such a definitive term. It implies Sin has a specific gender." Castiel said off handedly glancing around at anything other than the brothers. He really didn't want to tell them about Sin. Sin hated when she was talked about and wasn't there to hear her "praises."

"What do you mean specific gender?"

"Well, technically Sin isn't a woman or a man. Sin is both. Lately, though, Sin has been leaning towards the female half more than the male." Castiel offered before barreling on. "So, Sin was created around the same time as Death, a little bit after, but no one's sure exactly when." Dean decided not to mention that that would also be around when God was created. "Sin has just always existed."

"When God made the angels and introduced Sin, it was clear then she was not as pure as angels. Everyone adored her, wished she would love them. Sin's mere existence started to cause rifts between angels." Dean nodded, he could see that. After all, Sin was hot. "One day, Sin began to favor Lucifer above the rest of us. Then the fued began. When Lucifer fell, Sin left heaven to go with Lucifer and his followers, but she wasn't banished. She simply left. Everyone knew then she was in love with Lucifer. Or at least with him."

"So, wait, she caused the big fight between Lucifer and Micheal?" Sam asked as he sat down as well.

"No, not specifically. She simply added fuel to the fire. She didn't directly cause it. Just planted a few seeds of doubt." Castiel answered before continuing. "Sin helped Lucifer's minions tempt Eve to eat the apple and then when Eve's children were born she tested them as well and sought to tempt them."

"Sin continued tempting them, year after year, until finally one day, a very well-known day, Cain killed Able. That was the day Death and Sin first met. They didn't speak to each other that first time. Just stared at each other. Eventually, Sin and Death spoke again. And when Sin went on a power trip and launched the world into unforgivable sins, God sent Death to stop her and to restart the world."

"Death went to find Sin, but she wasn't even hiding. She'd gone on a power trip just to get Death's attention. I believe, that is when they fell in love. Sin left the earth with Death to leave it to drown itself. Death returned to heaven and told God to seal him away until he was needed again. Sin begged to be sealed with him. But before sealing herself away with Death, Sin separated her powers into seven Demon Lords."

"Yeah, I remember those guys. Sin created them?" Dean asked leaning forward slightly, he just couldn't believe that those guys had had only one seventh of Sin's strength.

"No, she placed her powers in them. Powers she would take back if she ever freed. When Lucifer started the apocalypse and raised Death he brought Sin back as well. But since Death was chained to Lucifer, her ex-lover, she ran to separate herself from him. Not wanting him to take it out on Death." Castiel explained. "And that's all. That brings us up to date. They must have gotten separated after the apocalypse, and now she wants to find him."

Dean frowned and leaned closer to Cas with a glare. "So, she's just using us to get a hold of her boyfriend, because he's not taking her calls? She ever think maybe he's not answering for a reason?"

"Don't even say that." Castiel growled glaring at Dean. "That's a good way to seriously piss her off."

"Well, Cas, you got a better explanation?" Sam asked as he tossed his hands up in the air in frustration. "Because seems to me, if he did all that stuff for her, he must have a good reason for cutting her out now."

"Their relationship isn't like that. They can't just give each other calls. It's complicated, ok? Death can't sense Sin. And she can't sense him. They can page each other, but there's no guarantee they'll actually meet up. It's like looking for someone in a mall while they're looking for you."

"Ok, fine. I get it, but I don't see how we're gonna be able to really help Sin. I mean, we're not exactly on Death's friend list, ya know?" Dean pointed out with a frown. Castiel hesitated, before finally looking directly into Dean's eyes.

"You don't have to actually summon him. Sin will be doing the summoning. You're just the errand boys." Castiel answered before placing the sheet of paper Sin had left behind in front of Dean and Sam. "That's all she needs you for."

"Seriously? She didn't have anyone else she could make do it?" Sam growled not even looking at the note.

"Not really." Castiel answered simply. "After all, who else would she ask? Aside from hunters?"

"Ok, so she's come to us, but what do we do?" Dean asked glancing at the sheet of paper. "I mean is this like some sort of grocery list or something?"

"Sort of." Castiel answered nervously looking over the list carefully. "It's more like a list of ingredients."

"Ok, so what's first?" Dean asked as Castiel handed over the list. "Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Vanity? These are the cardinal sins, we killed those guys." Dean pointed out, before scrolling back down the list.

"Yes, I'm aware, I don't think it refers to the Demon Lords, so much as the sins themselves. I think we are supposed to commit those sins during the summoning." Casitel explained. There were two parts of the ingredients, the first part were the seven sins, the second part was a list of different items. "This second part concerns me a bit."

"Really, us having to commit Lust doesn't concern you?" Dean asked his mind bringing back the thoughts from earlier to the forefront of his mind. "Cause I'm a little concerned."

"Lust is a sin that can be committed without actually doing anything, but the other ingredients won't be easy to get." He continued brushing Dean's concern off. After all, Dean would definitely be able to cover them for Lust with just his thoughts, if what Castiel had seen earlier was anything to go by. "But an angel's feather, and an archangel's melted blade are going to be tough. Plus, it also says that we need demon's blood and saint's blood mixed together with a bone from a goat. Some of this will be easy, but there's also some really weird stuff, tear of a ghost and crystal of a wendigo."

"I didn't know Wendigo's had crystal's." Sam said with a frown, peaking at the list himself, all he could make out from the scrawled writing was…"Angel sperm?"

"I don't wish to speak on that." Castiel mumbled his cheeks turning bright red. "Some of these ingredients are things Sin has added in for her own amusement."

"Does that say a DVD of Castiel sleeping with Dean?" Sam asked pulling the list over making Dean jerk to attention. "No, no, wait. It says DVD with Castiel saving Dean. Yeah, I think some of this is fake, especially the part about Sin's most precious memory."

"No, that parts easy. We have to enter her mind at the sight, take her most precious memory and offer it to Death to get him to show up." Castiel explained easily. "It's a risky summoning, but it should work."

"Risky, how, exactly?" Sam asked.

"Risky as in, Sin could get hurt doing this. Or she could die."

Ok, so ending here. Some of the stuff I listed really is made up and won't actually be fetched or used. Sin's just a little twisted and wanted to mess with our boys. Angel sperm…Don't ask my mind is weird, although it may help with them committing the sin Lust. Lol But no, I'll work on the summoning spell some more. Crowley will be back, but he's not necessary to the story, He's just fun to play with.


	4. Sin's Crystal

Ok, so I figure that I want to upload 2 chapters at a time. So, that if I do accidently abandon the fic, I can still post something up. Now, I know I have 3 Story alerts already, so I'd like to say, THANK YOU! Thank you for not complaining about the Demon Lords. Thank you for your patience, and thank you for alerting it. Because seriously that helped me finish Chapter 3. Now, for Chapter 4…

Sin's List

Listening to: NCIS

"Ok, so what's next on the list?" Dean asked as he glared straight ahead. Sam looked moderately disturbed as he looked at the CD in his hand. He didn't want to know where Becky had gotten this particularly nasty DVD from, but apparently it involved some seriously obsessed Supernatural fans.

"So, we're not gonna talk about this one?"

"No, no, we're not. What's next?" Dean growled eyes glued on the road as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. Some of the stuff they had to get was just plain stupid. Some of it seemed like the real deal, but one thing was for sure. Sin was having fun sending them out for stuff. She'd shown up twice during their hunt, each time grinning wickedly.

"It says we need a woman in white's victim, and a Wendigo crystal still." Sam mumbled frowning down at the sheet of paper. "Woman in White, though, they kill their victims, so, I think that one is a joke."

"No, you're a victim of a Woman in White, you survived. Just barely, but I think you'll do for that one. And the Wendigo crystal I looked up, apparently there's a statue of a creature called a Balverine made out of crystal that is a dead ringer for a Wendigo." Dean explained as he turned back on to the interstate. Sam frowned, but agreed. He'd do for the victim thing, but the Wendigo crystal was iffy.

"Why can't we just ask Sin what she means by a Wendigo crystal?" Sam asked turning to look at Dean. Dean glared at him.

"You want to call that psycho up? No, thank you. I'd rather pray for Cas to show up in something other than his trench coat." Dean answered gruffly, his mind immediately jumping to an image of Castiel in nothing, but his trench coat. Now, there was an image he didn't need in his head while he was driving with his younger brother.

"No, I mean, we need help. Why not just ask her? I mean, she's the one who wants all this stuff." Sam pointed out as he glanced in their back seat. After Castiel had helped them go through the things that he knew didn't exist the list had been narrowed down to just a few things. The angel stuff they got from Castiel himself, excluding the sperm. Apparently, there was no way to bring angel sperm to earth without it turning to normal sperm.

"Because if we ask her, she'll probably just laugh at us and not tell us anything." Dean pointed out making Sam nod in agreement. "In the mean time, call Cas, we need him to help us sort through some of this stuff."

"Fine, fine, I'll call your-"

"Don't say it, dude. He's not my anything, ok?" Dean growled pointing a finger at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes. While Dean was still awkwardly avoiding talking with Castiel about some of his more recent problems, he had told Sam about how the angel made him feel.

"Fine, sure, he's not. Whatever you say." Sam teased as he dialed. Dean didn't want to tell Castiel about his feelings, that was fine. But lately, all Dean did was take really hot or cold showers and avoid being alone with Castiel. The closest Dean had come was earlier at the start of this hellish job, when Cas had walked in on him jerking off in a rare moment of solitude. Sam had stepped out to give Dean his privacy after a particularly loud wet dream.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean growled angrily. He couldn't explain when exactly things changed, but they had. One second it was normal. Cas was just a friend who had no concept of personal space. Then, suddenly Cas was amazingly perfect for Dean, as more than just his personal guardian angel. His dreams started filling up with Castiel, and not all of it was about sex. Most of it was. But some nights it was just him and Castiel living together, holding each other, or even just kissing with no need or want to go any further.

"Hey, Castiel, we're about to pull over on- What do you mean you see us?" Sam asked suddenly paranoid, making Dean jump as well.

"I mean I see you." Castiel said suddenly appearing in the car, phone still held to his ear. Dean could hear the echo in the phone and was suddenly reminded of the morgue, when they had stood so close. Only inches away, just a breath away from kissing.

"Cas! Could you not do that!" Dean yelled nearly swerving off the road. "What the hell, man?"

"I was collecting a few ingredients Sin failed to list, nearby and saw the impala drive by." Castiel explained easily. "So, what do you need?" Dean really focused hard on not saying "for Sam to get the hell out and for me to join you in the backseat." Really hard. Like he should win an award for not shoving Sam out onto the road.

"It's the list, all that's left is a Wendigo Crystal." Sam said turning around to show Castiel the list. "Do you know what it is?" Sam asked when Castiel raised one eyebrow in surprise.

"Of course, everyone in Heaven knows of the Wendigo Crystal." Castiel answered, suddenly reaching out to take the list from Sam. "I'm surprised she listed it, though." Castiel stared down at the list as if in shock until Dean glanced in the rear mirror.

"So, What is it? And where can we find it?" Dean asked making Castiel look up from the scrap of paper. Cas' eyes locked onto him as if startled. Dammit, why did that go straight to his pants?

"It's a crystal that Sin had made especially for her. She created one of the first Wendigo's by waiting for a famine and causing a person to indulge in Gluttony. When Death found out he was shocked and ordered by an angel to kill Sin, to teach her lesson. Death went to Sin and told her to kill the Wendigo or he would kill her. Sin called the Wendigo to her and ripped out its heart. She told Death to kill it for her, he did, and she gave him the heart of the Wendigo. He took the heart and had an angel turn it into a crystal." Castiel explained pausing for a breath. Dean frowned, of course, the crystal had to have something to do with Sin and Death's weird obsession with each other.

"Death brought the crystal back to where he thought Sin was, but she was gone. He hid the crystal for her and left. Supposedly, Sin went back to look for it and when she found it she turned it into a necklace and wore it everywhere." Castiel finished. "But no one's really sure whether she actually has the necklace, or if the whole stories made up."

"Well, if it's the size of a heart, it would be pretty hard to miss. Did you see a necklace on her?" Dean asked with a shudder. Yep, Death holding a heart was definitely a boner killer. He'd have to keep that in mind, next time Castiel decided to come into their hotel room without warning.

"Yes, I saw a chain. But I couldn't see what was on it." Castiel answered shifting nervously as Dean began to pull off the road. "Supposedly, the heart was very small, and the crystal is even smaller."

"Yeah, well, that's just great." Dean growled as he parked the car. "So, now I have to turn around, go all the way back to Carthage, and ask Sin if she's the stupid thing." Dean growled already putting the car back in reverse.

"Or not." Crowley said suddenly appearing next to Castiel. Dean threw the car into park and both brothers spun on the demon.

"What the hell? How did you find us?" They asked at the same time. Crowley smirked and placed a set of sunglasses on his nose as he leaned back to relax.

"I looked for him." He explained pointing at Castiel. "Look, the Wendigo Crystal. Sin doesn't have it. Never did. Death had it made, but he never gave it to her. It's still hidden away." Crowley explained easily as he slid his sunglasses up his nose, despite it being near nightfall.

"So, do you know where it is?" Sam asked as Castiel proceeded to disembowel Crowley with his eyes.

"Sort of." Crowley answered with a shrug. "It's hard to say, really. Death would have placed the crystal some place where he and Sin would both know to look for it. So, you can rule out all the places Sin would go. As for Death and Sin, well, that narrows it down considerably."

"So, Where is it?" Dean growled tempted to punch the glasses right off Crowley's face. Castiel looked to be in a similar state of frustration, but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to speak with the demon.

"It's either where they first met, or where they first kissed." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And where would that be?" Dean growled.

"Well, They met the first time over Able's dead body. And they kissed for the first time in a seedy house of ill repute right before Death flooded the earth." Crowley answered with a smirk. "But as for where those places are now…Well, lucky for you, I know right where they are for the right price."

Yeah, ok, brought Crowley back and skipped the great treasure hunt. Except the Wendigo Crystal. I mention Balverine's in this chapter, Balverine's are from a game called Fable. I just think they're a little similar to what I could tell about the Wendigo's shape. Yes, I've started watching Season 1. But only Episodes 1-3. So, be patient with any of references. Wendigo was in episode 2. The Crystal is my idea. I think that's gonna be a bigger part of the story, the crystal that is. Ok, so leave a review, and thank you for following this. All 3 of you. Literally! You make my day by adding this to your Story Alerts. Make it better by reviewing. Reviews help me live. Oh, and Dean/Castiel slash is building up. Trying to make it subtle on Cas' end and awkward on Dean's.


End file.
